This invention relates to an improvement for circular knitting machine and particularly a press ring adjustment structure for coupling with a steel ring set used in a circular knitting machine.
It is commonly known that when the transmission mechanism (shown in FIG. 1) of a conventional circular knitting machine does not run smoothly or becomes unstable in operation, or abnormal vibration or noise occurred during the circular knitting machine operation, the problems mainly result from the wearing steel ring set 3 (i.e. there are gaps between the steel ring 3 and the frame 1, lower transmission gear 2, and press ring 4). To remedy the problems, operator has to disassemble a lower diamond ring (not shown in the figure) and the needle drum seat 5, then unfasten an adjustment element 14, and remove the press ring 4 and the existing washer 44. Then the operator has to replace a thinner new washer 44 on a bulged ring 12 located in the frame 1, screw the press ring 4 over the bulged ring 12 to narrow the interval between the recess 45 and 15 of the press ring 4 and bulged ring 12 whereby to eliminate the gap between the steel ring set 3 and the recess 22 of the lower transmission gear 2. After all this has been done, the spindle (not shown in the figure) may drive the lower transmission gear 2 and needle drum seat 5 to operate smoothly without generating vibration or noise.
The foregoing adjustment needs to disassemble a lot of components for replacing the washer 44 and to assemble the components again. It takes a lot of time and work.
Moreover, the press ring 4, frame 1 and lower transmission gear 2 also need adjustments at the same time when adjusting the steel ring set 3 to an optimal operative condition and to enable the lower transmission gear 2 running at a normal state. This is also a tedious and time-consuming process.